ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Eddie Scarpa is a character in Mafia II. History Background One of the most dangerous men in Empire Bay, Eddie Scarpa is a jovial sociopath. Once a Moretti family hitman, Eddie now runs many of Carlo Falcone's rackets out of The Maltese Falcon restaurant. Born in 1908 in Tamborra, Eddie fell in with organized crime at an early age. He and Carlo met while smuggling liquor into Empire Bay during Prohibition. When Carlo assassinated Tomaso Moretti in 1933, he formed the Falcone Crime Family out of what remained. He wanted to reward Eddie so he appointed him the owner of the Garden of Eden. The two are still close friends, although Carlo secretly views Eddie as a liability due to a poorly concealed drinking problem. Family Album Becoming Underboss As a Caporegime, Eddie worked for Rocco, underboss of the Falcone family. The Story of Frankie Potts Forum Thread Rocco was hot tempered and treated Eddie with little respect. In the summer of 1950 Antonio Balsamo introduces Eddie to Joe Barbaro after his return to Empire Bay, he is impressed with Joe's work for the family and promises he will have a word with Falcone and Rocco about getting Joe a pass with the Clemente Crime Family. When Rocco and his crew attempted to assassinate Carlo Falcone at the Garden of Eden, Eddie and Joe fought them off Mafia II In 1951, Eddie discovered that Frankie Potts was an FBI informant and personally oversaw his murder, after which he hid Frankie's body inside his car's trunk. He later greeted Joe's long time friend Vito Scaletta, who had just served six years in prison. Eddie and Joe took him to the cathouse for a welcome home party. After the party which resulted in both men becoming drunk, Eddie just remembered his task of disposing Frankie's body after realizing the foul stench. They buried Frankie's body in the outskirts of Hillwood. Eddie later asked Joe and Vito to distribute the stolen Big Break Tobacco cigarettes, but they had an unfriendly encounter with the Greasers, which resulted in the truck being torched. Eddie was angered after hearing this and ordered Joe and Vito to get him his 2,000 dollars, which they did. Harvey Epstein, Frankie the Mick, and Tony disappeared for an unknown cause, after hearing rumors that Luca had something to do with it. Eddie ordered Vito to investigate, later revealing this was true. He was also present when Vito and Joe were made into the family. Eddie and Carlo went to Joe's apartment to discuss a plot to assassinate Clemente at the Empire Arms Hotel. Joe and Vito succeeded in killing Clemente; however, Marty was killed in the process. Joe was angry at Eddie because he called Marty's death a "small price to pay". Vito later introduced Eddie to former Clemente soldato Henry Tomasino and ordered him to kill Leo Galante. However, Henry spared Galante's life thanks to Vito. Despite this, Eddie still welcomed Henry into the family after hearing that Leo had skipped town. Eddie was sent to pick up the money from Henry after Carlo discovered Henry's unauthorized drug dealing. He later heard of a shootout at The Red Dragon restaurant, which caused bad blood between the Triads and the Mafia families in Empire Bay. Eddie was contacted by the Salieri crime family to assassinate a rat that caused the family's downfall; he assigned Vito and Joe to do the job. He contacted Vito and informed him that Carlo wanted to meet him at the Zavesky Observatory, which ended up in Vito killing Carlo. What became of Eddie after this day remains unknown. Personality He has a weakness for alcohol, scantily clad girls, and his own jokes. He earned his living with a career as a lightweight boxer, but ended his career and joined the Falcone family. Like Henry Tomasino, he is also a regular visitor at the Garden of Eden. The fact that he is the unmarried son of Sicilian immigrants is relevant to FBI informants. Eddie has already been arrested for smuggling multiple times and spent a four-year prison sentence in the State Trumpton prison because of illegal cock fights. His alcoholism led him several times into depression. He can also be described as a "jovial sociopath." He acts as a captain to Vito and Joe on their ascension throughout the ranks of the Falcone crime family. Family *Lisa Rubini (mother) *Cecilio Scarpa (father) *Silvio Palmieri (cousin-in-law) Trivia *Eddie is a frequent visitor of The Maltese Falcon, the restaurant owned and controlled by the Falcone family. *Frankie Potts erroneously believed that he was a caporegime in the Falcone family. *In the debut trailer for Mafia II, Eddie was voiced by a different voice actor from his current one, Joe Hanna. *It is revealed in Chapter 7 that one of his favorite singers is Dean Martin. He and Joe can both be heard singing his song Return to Me after Vito's welcome-home party. *He owns an indigo Potomac Indian with a milk white roof as seen in Chapter 7. He used to own a Lassiter Series 69, but it was wrecked by Joe as he threw Rocco off the construction site in Joe's Adventures. Mission Appearances *In Loving Memory of Francesco Potenza *The Wild Ones *Balls and Beans *Room Service *A Friend of Ours *Stairway to Heaven *Per Aspera Ad Astra (Voice) *Connection *A Lesson in Manners *Send a Message *Gunrunning *Stolen Goods *Supermarket *Cathouse Gallery Eddie Scarpa - Family Album.png Eddie Scarpa 2.png Eddie Scarpa 3.png Eddie Scarpa 4.jpg|Eddie Scarpa artwork Frankie Potts Files 27.jpg|Picture of Eddie from the Frankie Potts files Frankie Potts Week 06-2.png|Frankie Potts file on Eddie Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II